Acorn Madness Kart U
is a upcoming game for the Wii U for January 19, 2013. Gameplay This game will feature coins, gliders, driving underwater, bikes, and Runner Reject. It also features kart customizing. The characters' stats were Speed, Handling, Weight, Boost, and Items. Also, Each character will have a Special Kart (If they don't have to customize there kart). The modes will feature: *Grand Prix-Race in 10 cups. *Single Race-Choose the races you want to perform. *Time Trials-Race against the clock. *Battle Mode-Duke it out. Characters Default Super-mario-bros.jpg|Mario Luigi.jpg|Luigi 232px-MaSatOG_-_Peach.jpg|Peach toad-7.jpg|Toad KoopaStrikers.jpg|Koopa Troop DonkeyKongBrawl.jpg|Donkey Kong Bowser.png|Bowser 174px-Gannon.jpg|Gannon Kirby.png|Kirby Cool Ami.png|Ami Yoshi.png|Yoshi Gumball gumball 174x252.png|Gumball Unlockable 250px-Redford-02.png|Redford wall-e1.jpg|Wall-E 185px-AngryRedBird.png|Angry Bird pixar-monsters-university.jpg|Mike & Sulley wage.jpg|Wage FrankWest.jpg|Frank West ASDF Dude.png|ASDF Dude Mr,Funny.png|Mr,Funny Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 3.12.30 PM.png|Pepito Sackboy1.jpg|Sackboy Screen Shot 2012-11-23 at 8.26.22 PM.png|Manny Extreme Penguin.png|Extreme Penguin Wario.jpg|Wario 188px-MaSatOG_-_Daisy.jpg|Daisy Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 9.40.47 AM.png|Rosalina 250px-WaluigiMP8a.PNG|Waluigi Coachsmg.PNG|Coach Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 3.18.37 PM.png|Prisdent Black Cat Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 3.19.33 PM.png|Klay Guy Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 3.20.13 PM.png|Chase Mcain GXASBR Bubbles.png|Bubbles Blocky_new.png|Blocky Fancy Pants.jpg|Fancy Pants Buyable Psyduck_by_Catherinex13.jpg|Pysduck 76.png|Lumpy porygon2.jpg|Porygon2 220px-GameandWatch.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch pikachu.jpg|Pikachu Orange-Laughing_transparent_20110414012109.jpg|Annoying Orange Jarvis-01-big.jpg|Jarvis 425Drifloon.png|Drifloon Nanomech_UA.png|Nanomech 150px-PiranhaPlantTradingCard.PNG|Phrinia Plant imagesCAEBYMUB.jpg|Lampent 270px-Shake.png|Master Shake 50516_61435012896_5858697_n.jpg|Choco Cat s-socks.jpg|Socks 180px-Burrobot.png|Burrobot Annoying-Orange-Pear-and-Bonsai-Tree.jpg|Pear 1288323521289_f.jpg|Marshmellow Midget_apple.jpg|Midget Apple throh.jpg|Throh 1763237-sawk.png|Sawk natu.jpg|Natu 77.png|Popple hitmonlee.png|Hitmonlee hitmonchan.png|Hitmonchan 237c.png|Hitmontop Ballhog.png|Ballhog Screen_Shot_2012-08-20_at_5.42.24_PM.png|Sticky The Stick Figure 9552 alt2.jpg|Lylod Garmadonn Raffine-puyo7-thumb.png|Raffine Maxwell.png|Maxwell L_1772341_e5917267.jpg|Ralph Gf3.png|Dipper & Mabel Oiram.jpg|Oiram AngryBirds2-300x128.gif|Angry Birds Rocky.png|Rocky Cleo.png|Cleo peppy.jpg|Peppy The Stunt Penguin Whirlipede.png|Whirlipede Golett.jpg|Golett 650242-yakko_large.jpg|Yakko 496184-wakko_warner.gif|Wakko Dot.jpg|Dot ImagesCAJ23002.jpg|Eggbot ImagesCALJDC3H.jpg|Cubic gogo_stickers275.jpg|H-83 batbb_batman_174x52.png|Batman (The Secert Character) imagesCAO7TZC0.jpg|Fish Head imagesCAJ4S3FL.jpg|Passion Fruit imagesCAP1MAII.jpg|Shoes imagesCA644U56.jpg|Meatwad Other Dog Biscut.png|Other Dog Biscuit imagesCA89XG43.jpg|Grampa Lemon imagesCADWO8EC.jpg|Roundic imagesCA2FDBKB.jpg|B-Ball Fat Bowling Balls.jpg|Fat Bowling Balls ImagesCAEFYQS0.jpg|Glumps ImagesCA3H7R4H.jpg|DNAliens ImagesCA7VMCPY.jpg|Zombies ImagesCACJKQ8C.jpg|Goombas Piss.png|Piss ImagesCAXK0GTY.jpg|Storm Troopers Beedrill.png|Beedrills ImagesCADXDHHE.jpg|Fat Little Brothers ImagesCARHTVUC.jpg|Nerds 27548 106934262684876 5879 n.jpg|THIS IS SEWIOUS Memes ImagesCA99MI8Z.jpg|Crab People ImagesCAITG2HN.jpg|Crabs ImagesCA1MJER5.jpg|Green pigs ImagesCAUI24I8.jpg|Ghost Man Eating Cheerio.png|Man Eating Cheerios Images-226666.jpeg|apples Mummies.png|Mummies from Luigi's mansion 2 King pig.jpg|King Pig images-22.jpeg|epic face Freak Face.png|Freak Face Ulitmate Piss.png|Ulitmate Piss Hazard.jpg|Hazard Dr Octagonapus by Motoko03.jpg|Dr. Octagonapus Zekrom.png|Zekrom Cool Face.jpg|Cool Face images-22121.jpeg|knife 11298-tf2_soldier.jpg|Soilder Garfield.jpg|Garfield imagesCAVYGXW8.jpg|GrapeFruit imagesCAI2CPFM.jpg|Peter Griffin imagesCA7EG6OL.jpg|Xatu 150px-257Blaziken.png|Blazken Lady GooGoo.png|Lady GooGoo Giant Hamster Monster.png|Giant Hamster Monster Rewind.jpg|Rewind Mosh.jpg|Mosh Injured Pea.png|Injured Pea Amy Rose.jpg|Amy Rose Homestar Runner.png|Homestar Runner Sato.jpg|Sato Slam Bam.png|Slam Bam Whirlwind.png|WhirlWind 883703-518px shyguy.jpg|Shy Guy Tcotd deedee by bkpets-d3lcfp8.jpg|DeeDee Penguin.png|Extreme Penguin Mr. Head.png|Mr. Head 2022715-wrecking_ball_thumb.jpg|Wrecking Ball 209px-R_O_B.jpg|R.O.B. 212px-Stuart_little.jpg|Stuart little 212px-Margalo.jpg|Margalo Cuddles.png|Cuddles Sniffles.png|Sniffles 7.gif|Pichu 166px-MattBoo.png|Mattboo 171px-Coolio.png|Coolio 212px-Screen_shot_2011-12-18_at_3_42_10_PM.png|Sisscor Kick Kid 110px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-11_at_1_14_43_PM.png|U.B. Baby-Yoshi-yoshi-24197370-300-373.jpg|Baby Yoshi 120px-Jarvis2.jpg|Pot Headed Jarvis 479Rotom.png|Rotom imagesCA6BEHSO.jpg|RegiSteel Quaponk.png|QuaPonk regirock.gif|RegiRock Regice.png|Regice 08ef99c35e506e98393c9f1a178f9b6a.png|Weegee AngryBenson2.png|Benson Bad Head.jpg|Bad Head Virus Dib.jpeg|Dib Kaos.png|Kaos Old ugly Troll.jpg|Old ugly troll Really Fat Kid.png|700 Pound Kid Living Under Stairs And Won't Wear Clothes C_zook.jpg|Zook (Because He looks like a Drug) clipart_tim-moby.jpg|Tim And Moby ratingsymbol_t.gif|Rating T (F**K YOU!) Character large 332x363 goku saiyan.jpg|Goku (Cause he sucks BALLS) 30175_ed_edd_n_eddy_2_high_school.png|Stupid Ed Edd N Eddy game that is rated M For Mature 180px-600Klang.png|Klang chick1.jpg|Chick & Dee Gir.png|GIR Heart Swell Couple.png|Heart Swell Couple imagesCA2VT4IT.jpg|Real Patrick Star imagesCA8LCFMT.jpg|Classic Spyro imagesCAF5CDDG.jpg|Human Zim imagesCAGIHOK7.jpg|Dr. Rabbit imagesCAHA93CB.jpg|Harry Potter Puppet imagesCAO3ZV6S.jpg|Hands lolwut.jpg|LOL WUT orly.jpg|O RLY? chuckecheese.jpg|The Chuck e Cheese Gang Octo.png|Octo NRG.png|NRG LOL-WUT.jpg|LOL WUT Guy broken robot.png|Broken Robot (How will he fight like that? XD) 200px-474Porygon-Z.png|Porygon-Z Spongebob.jpeg|Spongebob Patrick.jpeg|Patrick Zoom.png|ZOOM Drink Diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-Greg.jpg|Greg Drill Sergeant.jpeg|Drill Sergeant golurk.jpg|Golurk 200px-581Swanna.png|Swanna longcat4.jpg|Long Cat Wham-Shell_Trailer_Screenshot.jpg|Wham-Shell C_double_trouble.jpg|Double Trouble 220px-Sky_stump.jpg|Stump Smash Cofagrigus.png|Cofagrigus imagesCA9P30ZW.jpg|Invisible Man Pinky and the Brain.png|Pinky and the Brain imagesCAJKT60H.jpg|Fox Wobbuffet.png|Wobbuffet Thunder_and_Storm.png|Thunder and Storm 170.png|Some random deformed human 167.png|Doodle 171.jpg|Mickey Mouse 166.png|Eye-Brawl Tangoo.gif|Tangoo 208.jpg|Ego Orb 383.jpg|Swirly Master Eddy.png|Master Eddy Giygas.png|Giygas FSJAL_Template_by_g00dguyz.png|Fsjal Crash-full.jpg|Crash Unable Characters Google.png|Google 132052461717216.gif|king kitkat Tracks Acorn Madness & Mario Grand Prix Mushroom Cup *Acorn Madness Circuit *Candy Raceway *Boo Terror House *Blinker Soul Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Sherbet Jungle *Night City *Lion Brawl Race Penguin Suit Cup *Jungle Jumps Raceway *Magic Mystery *Ice Pitz *Annie Circuit Star Cup *Ice Space *Godzilla's Castle *Choco Cliff *DK Ruins Special Cup *Jungle Gravity *Pirate Draft *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Gannon X & Mario Retro Prix Jump Block Cup *Mario Circuit 3 (SNES) *Gumball's School (GX's WiiU) *Dry Dry Desert (GCN) *Moo Moo Meadows (Wii) Gumball Cup *Toad's Turnpike (N64) *Bowser Castle 3 (SNES) *Piranha Plant Pipeway (N3DS) *Mt. Eagle (GX's WiiU) Angry Bird Cup *Grumble Volcano (Wii) *Tick Tock Clock (NDS) *Penguin Alley (GX's WiiU) *Frappe Snowland (N64) Uglydoll Cup *Donut Plains 3 (SNES) *Daisy Circuit (Wii) *Rainbow Road (SNES) *Final Fortress (GX's WiiU) Superstar Cup *Broken Pier (GBA) *Rosalina's Ice World (N3DS) *Waluigi Pinball (NDS) *Rainbow Road 2 (GX's WiiU) Balloon Battle *Light Night City *Tree-a-Thon *Luigi's Mansion (GCN) *Battle Course 2 (SNES) *Big Donut (N64) *Funky Stadium (Wii) *Sherbet Rink (N3DS) Gallery Items *Banana *Triple Bananas *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Spiny Shell *Double Spiny Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Star *Lighting *Blooper *Bomb Omb *Triple Bomb Omb *Bullet Bill *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Super Leaf *Lucky 7 *Ice Shell (NEW!) *Grape Shooter (NEW!) *WTF BOOM (NEW!) *Split Squish (NEW!) Kart Customizing Main Article: Acorn Madness Kart/Kart Customizing Trivia TBA Category:Acorn Madness